koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Vashtar
Vashtar (ヴァシュタール) is a secondary character in Zill O'll. Depending on the player's choices, the protagonist may or may not encounter him in their adventures. Known primarily for his duty, he is known as "The One who Opens the Gates" (開け放つもの) with his fellow demons. Role in Games During the age of gods, Vashtar was formerly the god of the lunar eclipse. He once ruled the underworld with his younger twin sister, Astia. The twins swore loyalty to Ulugh as his trusted generals and, in the war with Solias, Vashtar was one of two prominent commanders of the Knights of Darkness –the other being Baltzer. His Weapon of Darkness –or demonic artifact– is the Soul Sucking Ring, and its effects are self-explanatory. He was one of the last demons to fall in Ulugh's defense. Out of the twelve demons, Vashtar is the only one capable of bridging a gap between the realm of darkness and the eternal void responsible for Vyashion's formations. Within the void lies Ulugh's spirit, who awaits for a worthy mortal host. His soul cannot be reached if Vashtar fails to open the gates between these realms. Before his defeat in the war between gods, Vashtar entrusted Astia with the task of awakening him in time for Ulugh's destined resurrection. It's implied that he was briefly awakened once during Balor's reign in power, yet his general activities for the war are unclear. He is revived into the mortal realm at the start of the main story. "Starting Grounds" protagonists learn that it is Shali who rouses him from his slumber rather than his sister. Resuming his duties for his lord's resurrection, Vashtar pesters the other demons to comply to their ancient mission. He telepathically hails for Nemo's allegiance to their cause and punishes Argyleshire for her insubordination. Sensing that his companions have fallen or resumed their duties elsewhere, Vashtar decided to station himself back at his resting place at Oswald. He then spread a rumor stating that he would grant any wish to any adventurer who dared to trek the obscured path to his home. He knew that only those with weak hearts would be gullible enough to follow the trail, planning to lure and trap humans to the darkness residing within them. By doing so, Vashtar could sacrifice their lost souls to fuel Ulugh's awakening. The demon sticks to his plan unless the protagonist rescues Irene from his clutches. If a female protagonist triggers Zelashell's events, Vashtar will attempt to claim the destructive Sword of Nihil. The demon only remembered about the sword because he made a momentary trip into the eternal void and read the world's true history. From the void's chronicles, he learned that he moved the sword's seal to be closer to Ulugh with hopes that his host could then harness its powers for himself/herself. He had forgotten that he did so because the sword's powers wiped it from his memory after he finished moving it. Vashtar returns to the sword to remove its seal and is intercepted by Zelashell, his sisters, and the protagonist. Although he prevails in combat, he vanishes when Zelashell hits him with the Sword of Nihil. In most narratives, he is wiped from the game's existence thereafter unless the protagonist has triggered Astia's ending. The original Zill O'll includes him as one of the final bosses within Ancient. "Starting Grounds" protagonists encounter him at the end of the game if they harness Ulugh's soul. Vashtar is unwilling to accept his slumber until he frees the remnants of his lord's soul and faces the protagonist in combat. During their fight, he accomplishes his task and peacefully fades away. Personality Dutiful and focused, Vashtar's primary concern is attending to his lord's will. Out of the demons the protagonist can meet, he is the most loyal to Ulugh with reasonable authority over his companions. Vashtar punishes any instance of disobedience, not even sparing his twin sister from his scorn. He is ordinarily ruthless in his dealings, yet he can be moved to cease his cruelty by witnessing acts of uncommon valor or innocence, which he deems as "too pure" for him to defile. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Zill O'll Sub Characters